Titans Standing
by secretsecrettunnel
Summary: He had gone solo. He had left the patrol. He was half machine. She didn't know where to go. She had escaped from a prison ship. Together they find find their place in the world while saving themselves and others. A re-write of everything Teen Titans.


This is the start of chaptered story. This first chapter alone is 10,500 words long and you will recognise most, if not all of the storyline and dialogue from the episode Go. My plan for this story is to rewrite the Teen Titans the way I want to and there will be a huge mash of my imagination, the TV series and the various comic book series. There is no name for the universe I have created yet.

This story is rated T for now, but will jump up to an M in later chapters as well as eventually focusing on the relationship between Robin and Starfire.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Hell, I barely own the laptop I'm typing on.

* * *

**Titans Standing  
**

The metal of the door was about to give. Guards standing around the door looked at each other warily as the strong compound creaked and groaned, weaving together like music with the screams and cries coming from within. The view screen was the first to go as the material cracked and smashed, falling to the ground in a shower of silver dust.

Green eyes stared through the newly created hole. The Gordanian guards all wanted to move away from the rage they could feel slithering towards them. They held their ground as the groaning of the metal reached its peak and the door holding the prisoner flew outwards and smashed two of their own the ground of the ship with a sickening crunch.

The prisoner let out a series of words from a guttural sounding language before raising her contained arms and pitching towards the closest guard with a high pitched scream.

...

_Wednesday 16__th__ May 2007_

Jump City bustled in the early evening. People laden with packages and bags headed home from the shopping district, while couples and families passed them on their way to restaurants and diners for dinner and drinks. All of them were unaware of the young man watching them carefully from the rooftops overhead.

Robin was completely still as the day light faded and the shroud of darkness covered him, much like the cloak of his mentor used to. Gotham was not Robin's city anymore. He had moved on, the tension had became too much. Batman had, no doubt, also moved on.

Jump was his home now. His child to protect. Though barely more than a child himself at sixteen, he was more than capable of his new role.

There was a sudden shriek of a shrill alarm not too far in the distance, followed by the shatter of glass and the pounding of footfalls coming closer to his position. Robin trained his eyes on the tall man streaking through the alleyways towards him, a quick repositioning of his body followed and then he sprung up and over the side of the building.

He landed on the back of the would-be criminal, hearing his weight and the combination of gravity cracking at least one of the man's ribs. The man's breath flew out of his lungs and his grunt was loud and gruff as he hit the ground, the bag of his stolen good crashing to the ground. Robin stood up quickly, staring hard at the man as he rolled over and struggled to his feet.

"This isn't your fucking city, aren't you meant to be with The Bat" The man said lowly as he spat on the ground, his eyes trained on the young hero.

"It is now, and from now, I work alone," Robin answered quietly, waiting for the man to make the first move. There was a moment of calm before the storm came, the only noise surrounding the two of them being the man's harsh breathing.

He ran forward quickly, aiming a closed fist towards Robin's head. Robin quickly side stepped and grabbed the assailants arm, twisting and throwing him over his shoulder to the ground with a loud thud. Robin waited for the man to crawl to his feet again, watching him intently for his next move. The man ran forward again, his blows quickly blocked by Robin. It was almost too easy for the Boy Wonder.

A loud bang interrupted the two fighters. Keeping as much attention as he could on the criminal, Robin looked up, trying to find the source of the explosion. The black sky was lit up in a long streak of green as something hurtled overhead and off a short distance into the middle of the city. The light dwindled and there was a second explosion as whatever it was landed.

Robin quickly looked towards the man and noticing that he was still entranced by the explosion decided that it was time to end this. Lifting a foot up in a round arc, Robin hit the man backwards towards the wall. While still dazed, he was quickly restrained by Robin and left for the authorities.

"This won't be the last you hear of me, you little prick!" The man shouted after Robin as he took off, using his grappling hook to get him back to the roof tops. Robin shook his head as he continued over to the centre of the city, seeing small fires and a lot of destruction before his eyes as he observed the scene below him.

A large crater had been dug into the middle of the road, with cars and street lamps which had been there thrown to the side in twisted metal heaps. Groups of civilians were crowed in doorways of nearby buildings, their eyes tentatively watching the smoking disaster. There was a collective shocked gasp as a figure crawled from the hole, a shock of red hair the only feature that stood out from the smoke and dust.

The person climbed to their feet awkwardly and Robin noticed that it was a female of some sort – obviously an alien. Her hands and lower arms were locked together in a cumbersome set of arm-cuffs and her eyes glowed an eerie green as her head slowly moved and took in the scene around her.

"_Slopforn ivortmat!_" Her guttural tone carried to his ears far above, the alien language sounding harsh against the sudden quiet of the night. She took a step towards a group of civilians standing huddled close by, a deep frown on her face as she lashed out towards them with her cuffed arms. "_Slopforn! Ond gudshik zerrole!_"

Robin sighed as he watched one of the civilians make the biggest mistake of his life. The man slowly lifted up a camera as the alien girl watched him intently. He pushed the button down and the flash lit up the whole of the girl's face. The strange black, purple and silver metallic armour she wore gleamed in the artificial light for a moment before she went berserk.

Quickly turning away from the light, the alien girl bashed her cuffed arms against the ground, a large chunk of concrete flying through the air. Her assault continued as she threw her whole body, arms first, against a set of pay phones. An abandoned taxi was her next victim, and Robin winced slightly as the mental squealed beneath her arms and her immense strength.

Returning to the middle of the street, Robin watched as the girl threw her hands up into the air and tried to pull them apart. The cuffs were still in one complete piece and the girl slumped her shoulders in defeat, closing her eyes and hiding the green glowing. Robin considered his first move during the moment of silence, wondering how he would approach this strange, and potentially dangerous, situation.

Before he even had a complete plan formed in his head, the alien girl had jumped to her feet and ran towards a large pillar of steel and concrete supporting the balcony of a pizzeria above it. She lifted her arms up quickly and slammed them against the structure heavily, shrieking in her strange language as she did it again.

"_Zop! Yark! Mesnef!_"

Robin reacted quickly, deciding that he didn't have time to completely think through a plan as the balcony began to crack and shudder in front of him. Throwing himself over the side of the building, he pulled a birdarang from his belt and threw it towards the girl, aiming for the crown of armour around her face to catch her attention. His intended target impacted as his feet slammed into the ground and the alien's headpiece flew to the ground, her body tumbling after it from the shock. Robin looked toward the support and frowned at the metal middle he could clearly see through the crumbling concrete.

His cloak shrouded his body as he watched the alien girl pull herself to her feet, her headpiece left where it had fell. Robin could hear a growling from her as she took a step towards him, her arms still cuffed despite her attempts to remove them.

"Who are you?" Robin asked fiercely, his eyes staring intently at the alien girl. She glared at him, her glowing eyes menacingly staring into him.

Faster than he thought possible, the girl hand jumped clean across the gap between them, her arms outstretched and he had been knocked to the ground, the impact so strong that the asphalt of the street gouged out as he slid across it. He rolled quickly, seeing her getting ready for another crushing blow. Robin jumped to his feet and went on the offensive, dismayed as each of his kicks and punches were dodged. He ignored the searing pain in the top of his back as she quickly fought back, forcing Robin to quickly switch to defence mode.

Switching tactics, Robin jumped into the air, over her head and released a handful of smoke bombs. He landed steadily as carefully kept track of where the alien was, her glowing eyes giving her away through the smoke filled street. As the smoke cleared, Robin felt his jaw drop as he watched the girl flick a car into the air and then kick it again towards him. He managed to quickly collect himself and throw his body to the side, narrowly avoiding a very gruesome impact. Robin heard an explosion as it hit a building behind him.

"Much stronger than I thought," Robin muttered to himself as he pulled himself up before being instantly thrown back as the alien punched him right across the face. Her immense strength sent him sailing right into the already weak structure holding the balcony of the pizzeria up. She was above him before he even registered the pain in his face. As fast as he could he rolled out of the way and sprung to his feet.

Robin pulled his bo-staff from his belt and held it up in front of him, the end of it aimed squarely between her glowing eyes. He quickly swung the staff against the side of her head and watched as her body soared away from him. As she climbed to her feet, he readied himself for a second hit quickly but gasped as the mental of the staff crumbled to dust, the impact obviously too strong for the compound. He grimaced beneath his mask as the alien smiled menacingly at him.

"_Zota_," She muttered towards him as she slowly turned her head and loosened out the small amount of damage Robin has deemed to her. He watched as she began to ready herself for a new assault against him.

She didn't manage to take more than a single step towards him before she was shoved out of his vision. A green sheep bleated at her loudly as it trotted over to Robin and transformed into the form of a small green teenager in a strange magenta and black costume.

"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, sir! How can I help?" Beast Boy's eyes widened and the prim salute he had presented Robin with faltered. "Wowzers! You're Robin, aren't you, sir?"

"Well, you can start by not calling me 'sir'," Robin replied as he glanced at the fallen form of the alien girl. She was already trying to get back on her feet. Robin glanced back at the Beast Boy before him and had to restrain himself from sighing too loudly. The young green man was staring at him like he was something to eat.

"Well, let me just say that it's a real honour to be-" Beast Boy has started to speak after shaking his head, the adoring look not shifting. Robin interrupted him with the sigh he had been holding.

**"**Beast Boy, was it?"

"Yes, sir," Beast Boy answered with a lopsided grin on his face as he sprung back to attention. Robin's eyes widened as he pointed over Beast Boy's shoulder to draw his attention to the alien girl who was now lifting up an entire bus and aiming it towards them. As she released the huge hunk of metal in a fast flight in their direction, Beast Boy could only let out a high pitched squeak before he and Robin dove in opposite directions to avoid being hit.

Robin rolled as he waited for the impending explosion of the bus returning to terra firma. He pulled himself to his feet as he stopped his acrobatic manoeuvre and watched as a tall bulky figure caught the bus with their bare hands, digging his heels into the asphalt to break both him and the vehicle to a stop. The huge bulk of a man tossed the bus to the side and Robin could see a glowing red eye emerge from the hooded sweatshirt the person was wearing.

"Yo! Who's messin' up my neighbourhood?" The huge man shouted out to the street, his glare going from Robin to Beast Boy who had sneaked over to his side.

"She started it!" Beast Boy answered, pointing at the alien girl who was slowly walking towards the three young men before bringing her arms over her head and then throwing her whole body into the ground.

The final blow was the successful for the alien girl as the top of the restraining cuffs fell away, revealing her hands. Though her wrists were still bound, the trio realised she was suddenly all the more dangerous as a strange green energy began to flicker from her fists.

"Oh shit-" The huge bulk of a man was cut off as a barrage of the strange green energy was fired towards him and his new companions. Moving quickly, the three men darted towards the girl, avoiding the bursts which instead hit the surrounding street, buildings and cars in the vicinity. There was a loud grunt from Beast Boy as one of the energy bursts grazed a foot during the assault.

Smoke filled the air as the noise subsided and the explosions stopped. Robin stopped in his tracks, using a destroyed bus as shelter, as he waited for the smoke and filth to clear; he could vaguely make out the shapes of Beast Boy and the huge man were nearby. As the air became clean again, Robin watched the alien girl's chest heave before she slumped to the ground, her arms still bound at the wrist.

"Girl's gonna wreck the whole city," The huge man said quietly, his human eye and strange red robotic eye meeting Robin's over the destruction of the street.

"I won't let her," Robin muttered loudly. He stepped out from his hiding place and smacked one of his gloved fists into the opposite palm. "I won't lose this fight." Beast Boy and the man stepped out next to him and the three shared a glance before tensing muscles and running forward towards the still grounded girl.

The three got no more than a few metres towards the alien before a mystical field of energy blocked their way and threw their bodies to the ground. A loud bird-like shrieking sound filled the air and Robin turned to try and find out what the hell was going on. The disorientation appeared to have been caused by a cloaked and hooded women behind them, her face mostly hidden from view, who had appeared to materialise from a wisp of the strange black energy shield. And the strangest thing was he felt like he had seen her before.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer?" She said with a quiet monotone, taking a step towards toward the three men who were still sprawled on the floor. There was a long moment of silence before the women looked uneasy and drew her eyes away from the trio, the shield of energy dissipated and Robin's attention was drew back towards the alien seated on the ground.

"Stand down," Robin's voice was firm but the step he took towards her was tentative. He noted that her hands still smoked from the strange energy blasts she had fired only moments beforehand.

"What do you think, you the boss or somethin'?" The bulk of a man called after him bluntly.

"Just give me a chance," Robin threw back over his shoulder before he returned his attention back to the alien girl. He quickly drew within a few feet of the girl and stayed silent as she struggled to her feet. The green energy suddenly charged up in her fists and Robin took a few panicked steps back, his hands going up in front of him.

"_Gokta!_" The alien girl pushed her hands towards him in a menacing stabbing motion, a sneer plastered across her face and her eyes still glowed an intense green.

"Easy. My name is Robin and I don't want to hurt you," he kept his voice calm as he slowly moved his hand towards his utility belt. "I just want to help."

"_Gokta!_" The alien's hands were now at what one would call point blank range. Robin didn't blink as he withdrew his hand slow from his belt. "_Gokta buhovna!_"

"It's ok, look," Robin's voice remained calm as he pulled his hand completely from his waist and held the small lock pick in front of the alien girl's face.

Her glare was critical for a moment before the green energy in her fists fizzled and flickered out. The green glow of her eyes dimmed. Robin smiled confidently, though her expression remained steely. Her eyes were a vivid emerald with a paler mint green replacing what would be the whites of her eyes. Robin gave her a reassuring nod before he worked the small metal pick into the strange cuffs around her arms. After a moment of silence in the street there was a loud metallic clang as the device hit the asphalt at their feet.

"There now," Robin said as he tucked the pick back into a pouch and smiled widely. "Maybe we can be -"

The rest of his sentence was muffled as the alien girl harshly grabbed the back of his neck and brought her mouth against his roughly. Robin's whole body froze as her fingers dug into the tender skin, and he was sure that her sharp nails had drawn blood. He fell to the ground as she shoved him backwards, wiping the back of her hand against her lips as her eyes lit up with the strange alien power.

"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" Her high pitched voice carried across the street in clear English, her bright glare harsh. The four teenagers watched, stunned, as her body began to rise off the ground and float to where her strange face piece had fallen during the earlier foray. The alien sent one last snarl towards Robin's still figure before flying straight into the air, the green light from her eyes disappearing from view and she flew into the clouds.

"Come on man," The huge bulk of a teenager said, offering his gloved hand to the Boy Wonder still sprawled on the ground. "We have to think of a plan or somethin'."

...

Robin, Beast Boy and the cloaked woman had followed the massive man through the alleys and into a small, mostly bare, apartment. The furnishings were sparse except for the advanced looking computer terminals arranged neatly.

"Well, whoever she was, she sure made an impression," He said as he headed to the kitchenette and started to rifle through the refrigerator and cupboards. "I'm Vic. I guess we never got that far before. You guys want somethin' to drink?"

"Sure!" The green Beast Boy cried, his hand pulling the mask off his face and revealing a mass of dark green hair.

"You got a name, Grass Stain?" Vic asked as he placed a couple of cans of soda on the counter.

"Garfield Logan, but you guys can call me BB," Garfield revealed as he popped one of the cans open and quickly chugged down a few mouthfuls. "I think we made a good impression out there. Crazy space girl's gone, the city's saved, mission accomplished. Right, sir?"

Robin, had tuned his thoughts away from the conversation taking place, was trying to look at the top of his shoulders in the dusty mirror, his cape neatly hung over the back of a chair.

"Seriously, stop calling me that," Robin replied as he carefully touched a gloved hand to the red grazes he could see as he pulled the collar of his tunic aside.

"I can fix that," The monotone of the woman broke through from the corner of the room where she had been floating in the air in a lotus position.

"What?" Robin asked as all eyes turned towards her, Garfield's mouth open in amazement.

"I can use my... powers and heal those abrasions. It'll take seconds," She answered, her hand held out with a soft black glow encompassing it.

"Sure," Robin said warily as he walked over to where she was and turned around, the top of his back at her arm level. He felt the soft pressure of her hand splayed between his shoulder blades and then a strange cooling sensation. Her hand pulled away and Robin stepped back to the mirror, his shocked eyes hid behind his mask as he looked at his unblemished skin.

"Dude! So cool!" Garfield cried as he moved closer to take a look.

"What's your name?" Robin asked the woman, turning to her with a small smile on his lips.

"Raven."

"Thanks, Raven," Robin said as he rolled his shoulders and back and felt no pain or tightening of the skin. "Is this the biggest thing you could heal or...?

"My powers are varied," Raven answered cryptically, her face obscured but the hood of her cloak.

"Can you pull rabbits out of hats and stuff?" Garfield asked excitedly. Robin groaned internally and turned his attention towards Vic who had been staring out of the window during the previous exchange.

"So... do you have a story to tell?" Robin questioned tactically, standing next to the huge man. He heard Vic sigh loudly.

"I'm a cyborg. Machine, not man," Vic answered, his gloved digits reaching for the sides of his hood. The red glowing of his eye was revealed to be an implant in the mechanical side of his face. His dark skin ended abruptly where the cool metal started. "There ain't much of me left." He pulled off his gloves to reveal totally metallic hands.

"I feel the same sometimes," Robin replied wistfully, his hands fiddled with a birdarang attached to his belt. It was time to leave. He had work to do. "It looks we're done here." He stuck his gloved hand out to Vic. "I appreciate the help."

"You're going to track down the alien?" Raven questioned as Vic grabbed Robin's hand in a firm shake.

"I have to find out if she's a threat."

"More like to find out if she'll give him another kiss," Vic muttered as Robin's back retreated towards the door of the apartment.

"Hey, Sir... uh... I mean Robin? Do you may-" Garfield had started speaking to the teen's back when he was interrupt by a stiff voice.

"I just went solo. I'm not really looking to join a team."

The door clicked shut behind him and Garfield slumped slightly with a small sigh.

"You guys wanna get pizza?" He asked hopefully, his eyebrows jumping up and down on his forehead suggestively.

"I really shouldn't," Raven answered before the loud shriek of a bird filled the air and she was gone in a flash of energy.

"Just you and me, then, huh?" Garfield said brightly as he turned to Vic. "Cool.I haven't really had anybody to hang out with since I quit the Doom Patrol. This is gonna be fun. Can we play video game-"

"Quit looking at me like that," Vic interrupted, a frown marring his one remaining eye. "I know I'm a monster."

"You're Cyborg! It's so cool! You're like Robotman 2.0!" Garfield answered excitedly, Vic's dark mood not penetrating his joyfulness.

"You're a weird little dude, you know that?" Vic answered as he shook his head and walked past the young teen to sit at one of the computer consoles.

"You called me 'dude'!" Garfield cried as he spun in a circle before falling to the floor by the window. His eyes widened as he fixed his gaze on the sky. "Dude!"

"Yeah, yeah," Vic answered distractedly, his fingers whizzing over the keyboard. "I call everyone that."

"No dude, you have to see this!" Garfield exclaimed, jumping to his feet and running out of the apartment.

Vic spun in the chair, his stare widening when he saw the object which had caught Garfield's attention. He stumbled to his feet heavily before running after Garfield, literally, in the street. The huge metal ship in the air was descending towards the outskirts of the city.

"Looks like Space Girl has friends," Vic observed quietly.

"Or enemies," Robin's voice added from close by. Vic met his eye and nodded.

Robin had gotten no further than 100 meters away before he had noticed the huge ship making its way towards the city and its inhabitants. The fact that he was no longer dealing with only one alien had made him rethink his options and head back towards the other abnormal teens he had just met.

The three young men watched as the huge ship slowed to a stop above the city bay and a hatch screeched open. A huge cylindrical object fell out at a vast speed and implanted itself in the rock of the lone island in the water. The top end of the object spread open and a hologram rippled to life above the spread arms of metal. A huge blue and yellow feral looking being appeared in the static, a strange head piece sitting atop what would be its face.

"People of Earth! We come to your planet hunting an escaped prisoner-a very dangerous prisoner," The gruff voice echoed through the whole of the city, its glowing red eyes frowning as it continued. A shriek of a raven announced the arrival of the fourth teen behind the heroes. "Do not interfere, and we will leave your city with only minimal damage. But if you attempt to assist her..." There was a huge burst of static and the three boys winced against the harsh sound. "...your destruction will be absolute."

"That is one big ship," Vic commented dryly. They watched as a hatch sprung to life at the top of the structure, hissing open.

"And those are some scary looking aliens," Garfield noted, his expression grim. The hatch was fully open and groups of the blue aliens started to stream out to the night sky, the strange wings were flapping and letting them fan out above the city.

"They told us not to interfere," Raven commented, warily looking towards the three tensed young men. The shadows of the flying aliens fell over their faces as a pair flew overhead. Robin took a step back.

"You're still going after her, aren't you?" Vic asked quietly, watching Robin as he fully turned around to gaze back over the already damage city. In the short distance he could hear shrieks and crashes as the aliens began to tear through buildings in search for the alien girl. Robin simply nodded.

"Can we come too?" Garfield asked, his eyebrows raised and head tilted hopefully.

The Boy Wonder froze, mid step. He had just gone out on his own. He wasn't looking to be sidekick to someone who wouldn't listen. Robin slowly turned and looked at the three teens before him, each with their gaze on him. They weren't Batman. It all suddenly clicked into place. And he smiled.

"I suppose I could team up," Robin answered, turning back to the city. "Just this once."

Garfield and Vic took off down the street, the heavy footfalls from Vic contrasting sharply with the almost silent leaps and bounds of Garfield. Robin turned to follow, but stopped to glance at Raven who was yet to move.

"You in?" He asked, moving closer to try and get a better look at her face.

"I'm not the hero type. Trust me. If you knew what I really am..." Raven glanced up from her feet, her clouded gaze meeting Robin's. "...you wouldn't want me around." She looked away uneasily.

"I know enough," Robin replied strongly as he laid a firm hand on her cloaked shoulder. He turned and ran after the two other men, and with a swish of her dark cloak Raven followed close behind, her feet half a metre from the ground.

The four regrouped in an alleyway, a block from where they had last seen the alien girl. Peering out, they watch a group of the blue aliens tear the street to shred with their bare hands and strange gun-like weapons. Small fires ran the length of street and cars were in pieces. There were loud bangs off in the distance, telling of a similar situation all over the city.

"All right, we need some way to track-" Robin had started to whisper to the group, a plan forming in the back of his mind when Raven gasped.

"She's near," Raven muttered, her eyes closing for a moment before opening, a strange glow taking over her gaze. A second blink and her normal eyes had returned. The three boys looked at her, various states of confusion coloured across their faces. "I can sense things," She continued quickly.

"I'll see if I can pick up her scent," Garfield added quietly, before he transformed in a green bloodhound before their eyes. The dog's nose sniffed at the ground and began to slowly move down the alley.

"There's a sonic analyzer built into my arm," Vic explained as he rolled up the sleeve of the sweatshirt he was wearing. A metallic arm was revealed to Robin and Raven and a quick tap opened up a small screen which Vic gazed at intently. "If she's around, I'll hear it."

"Good," Robin commented, impressed by how well they were all using their abilities to an advantage. Garfield suddenly reappeared in human form by his side.

"I've got her trail!" He whispered excitedly, before he was quickly a green hound again.

"And I can hear her heartbeat," Vic added as he watched the dancing rhythmic spikes on his arm display.

Garfield quickly cantered off down the alleyway and then another one, with the three teens at his heels, Vic's eyes glued firmly on his read outs. He was about to state that the alien was less than twenty metres away when he looked up almost tripped over the frozen dog form of Garfield.

They had excited the alley in front of a DVD rental store which now had a huge hole blasted from the front – the metallic edges of the door frame still red from the intense heat. Sparing a quick glance at each other, Robin nodded and motioned for the group to move forward slowly, peering into the darkness to check for any threats.

The red hair of the alien came into view, her form curved over the snack display. They watched as empty wrappers and boxes were quickly thrown to the floor in a messy pile. The satisfied grunts and pants of the alien girl reached their ears. Robin nodded once and they moved forward again, picking their way through the debris and coming to stop a few metres away from the feasting girl.

"Uh... those taste better without the wrapper," Garfield offered weakly. His voice startled the alien and her body froze. A second later the confectionary in her hands had been thrown aside and she had turned towards the group, her eyes glowing fiercely and her hands balls of green fire. She snarled at them as she took a step forward.

"It's all right. We're friends, remember?" Robin said, his hands held out to show he wasn't currently armed.

"Friends?" She hissed, moving forward a few more steps and forcing the teens to move back in retreat. "Why? For what purpose did you free me?"

"Just... trying to be nice," Robin answered lamely. Truth be told, he was getting a bit bored of this. This girl was being entirely ungrateful and it was starting to get on his nerves – he did not expect hero worship from every being he saved or helped out of harm's way, but this aggression was just uncalled for.

"'Nice'? We do not have this word on my plant. Closest is _rutha_. Weak!" Her eyes had narrowed as she spoke to the teens and her green energy was still glowing brightly as she pushed her hands forward in a threatening gesture.

"Well, around here nice means nice," Vic answered sharply. Robin could sense that Vic was getting just as frustrated with the alien as he was. "And if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why the Lizard King took you prisoner."

There was a long stretch of silence as the alien girl seemed to visibly deflate in stature. Her glowing eyes and fists dimmed completely and her shoulders slumped. She looked up and the four and met each of their gazes for a moment with her strange green tinged eyes.

"Not prisoner. I am... prize," She explained, her voice lacking the harsh aggression she had been showing them only moments before. "The Gordanians deliver me to the Citadel, to live out my days as their servant."

"And the Citadel are...?" Raven asked, remaining composed as the alien girl shot a withering look in the young woman's direction.

"Not nice," She answered, a bitter tone lacing her voice.

"Then you're not going with them," Robin said in a tone of voice that just meant finality. He crossed the distance that remained between the alien girl and the group and stood in front of her. Garfield followed and nodded. "Not if I have anything to say about it."

"Um, don't you mean 'we'?" Garfield questioned cheekily, nudging Robin in the side. The Boy Wonder shot a glare at his new green friend.

"Do you have a name?" Robin asked the girl. The hostility was still present in the air and Robin knew the next step was to gain some trust on both sides.

"Koriand'r," She answered. There was a moment of quiet as Garfield and Vic looked at each other, the off-worldly name difficult for them to wrap their heads around.

"Curryander... Colliandoor... KoreeAnder... You know what, I'm just going to call you Kory, girl," Vic said, his voice heavy with exasperation, the foreign name being too difficult to pronounce correctly.

"Kory? It will do," Kory replied, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She took a breath and was about to continue talking when a huge explosion rocked the room to the groups left. The force of the blast threw the unaware group the ground, debris and dust falling around their sprawled bodies.

As the dust settled the group looked towards the hole in the wall of the rental store, a huge Gordanian framed and glaring at them, his strange weapon levelled at them. Robin silenced a sigh that threatened to rise from his chest and he noted at least seven or eight other guards gathered behind the first.

"Seize her!" One of them guards roared out, a battle cry going up from the rest of the burly guards. The five teens raced to their feet, various defensive and offensive poses being pulled as they eyed the unmoving guards.

"They must not capture me," Kory uttered under her breath, her eyes glowing brightly and the green energy gathering at the end of her hands. "I will not go with them."

"I think we understand," Raven replied, her feet lifting off the floor and her eyes closing briefly. Once open they were bright lights beneath her dark hood. Kory let an animalistic growl drop from her lips, her face quickly turning to glare at the other young woman.

"Now is not the time for a cat fight," Vic butted in, his mechanical eye roving over the guards in front of him. "My scanner tells me nothing about these little freaks."

"Just hit them hard, they will fall," Kory replied, her attention turned back to the other alien race in front of her.

A loud screech was released from one of the guards out of sight and the first rush moved towards the group. As one, the teens moved forward – Vic was the first to get a hit in, his huge leg lashing out and propelling one of the aliens through the air. The alien's body hit the wall above the hole and crashed back outside. Beside Vic, Garfield had transformed into a huge green rhinoceros and pushed a group of the aliens out the hole, allowing his newly acquired friends to follow him out into the wide open space.

Kory managed to get a mean punch into the face of one of the beasts while Robin was throwing them left, right and centre with his reserve bo-staff. Raven's black energy had enveloped a group of the monsters and was roughing them up before she threw them backward – she looked like she was barely even breaking a sweat.

Kory took to the air suddenly, noticing the three guards who had decided to ambush her. She quickly dispatched the first one with her green energy - the limp body of the guard fell to the ground, one of its accomplices nonplussed though the other frowned before flying away from the glowing glare of Kory. One strong hit from the alien broke through Kory's defences and she was knocked to the ground at a great force, the asphalt cracked and grooved as her body slid down the street.

Robin glanced over his shoulder, knocking the last of her opponents to the ground. He gave a brief grunt and he used the momentum from his staff and threw himself through the air quickly, his booted feet colliding with the side of the alien's head. Landing solidly on the ground beside Kory, he reached out his hand and quickly hoisted her to her feet. They worked as a team to dispatch of another two aliens coming at them, Robin using his staff to take their feet out from under them and Kory using her brute strength against the centre of their chests to slam them into the ground.

Vic had raced past them at this point, engaged in intense hand to hand combat with one of the blue creatures. The horrid creature floored the huge man by wrapping its scaly tail around his ankle. One of the strange weapons they held was aimed at Vic's chest and a strange blast of energy was emitted. He was relatively unharmed, but the track pants and sweatshirt that had covered his body were entirely obliterated. The metallic shine of his body suit would have caused the rest of the group to stop and admire him had they not been in the middle of an epic battle. Now totally enraged, Vic jumped to his feet and grabbed the spear like weapon out of the alien's hand, snapped it in half and then turned his wrath towards the creature. He reached out and pulled the alien into his grasp and hoisted him into the air, aiming the creature and three others which were heading his way.

One of the Gordanians used a strange gun like weapon to aim another blast of energy at Vic and the blast knocked him slightly, his footsteps towards them became staggered. The aliens were getting ready for another shot at him when he felt himself being pulled high into the air by his shoulders, a loud screech filling the air. Vic looked up and let out a whoop of laughter as he saw the green pterodactyl pulling him away from the fray. He looked back towards the three creatures and was mesmerized as Raven's dark energy wrapped itself around a light pole and used it to knock the three away like a golf club.

The five teens regrouped, Garfield changing back to human form and joining the others in a heated glare at the remaining soldiers further down the street. They took to their tiny wings and flew off and Robin heaved a small sigh of relief.

"I believe your expression is 'thanks'," Kory said with her own small sigh before smiling tightly at the rest of the group.

"Aw, Jesus Christ, man, my suit!" Vic muttered, his huge metallic hands reaching around various parts of his armoured skin to remove the last shred of his clothes. Her shook his head and gave the third sigh of the group.

"So? You look way cooler without it!" Garfield cried, bouncing slightly in delight as he took a good look at the Cyborg in front of him.

"Yeah. Like I'm taking fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask," Vic replied deadpanned, his human eyebrow raised pointedly as he looked at the strange mask adorning Garfield's face. Raven was the next to sigh as she watched the stubborn exchange.

"Goofy? My mask is cool. Isn't it? Raven?" Garfield sent a pleading look towards the young woman who simply shook her head. He could see Vic behind her, also shaking his head in disapproval. "But... what about my secret identity?

"What secret identity? You're green," Raven answered, a delicate finger pointing to the skin at the edges of his mask. Garfield hummed and hawed for a moment before he reached his hand up and yanked the hooded mask from his face and throwing it amongst the debris from the battle.

"This isn't over," Robin said, his attention focused on the area around them as he kept watch for a possible second wave of attacks. "Now that we've interfered..." He looked towards Kory and she gave him a grim nod.

"Trogaar will strike harder," She completed his sentence for him. "It is only a matter of time-"

Kory was cut off suddenly, the voice of the hostile alien calling out from the huge metallic object which was still planted into the rocky island of Jump City Bay.

"Fools! The Earth scum were warned. Your insolence will be punished. Your city shall be destroyed!" As Trogaar finished his threat, the hologram died, its huge mass being replaced by the ship which had launched it. Rather than a hatch opening, the bottom of the ship began to glow dangerously, its strange cannon shape aimed directly at the spot the five teens stood in.

"Great," Raven muttered, a puff of air released into the air as she sighed.

"So, after trashing a pizza place and a perfectly good video store, now we've managed to make a humongous space gecko mad enough to vaporize our entire town?" Garfield cried out, his arms waving wildly in the air, an edge of panic lacing his voice. Vic placed one of his huge shining hands on Gar's shoulder to calm him.

"Go team," He added sourly, his human eye rolling. The hum of powering machinery from above was becoming louder. "It looks like a particle warfare type weapon, could vaporise the whole city in less than a dozen shots."

"All the fault is yours!" Kory cried, her eyes glowing dangerously once more as she levelled her gaze at Robin. Her fists were balled at her side and shaking, though they were not glowing with their strange green power. "I commanded you leave me alone, but you insisted upon the being nice!"

"My fault?" Robin answered, his temper getting the better of him as he turned and met her intense stare. He jabs a finger towards her. "You blast me, you kiss me, but you never stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon?"

"We are doomed!" Gar cried out, his voice mixing in with the aggressive yells of Kory and Robin. He grabbed his pointed ears and pulled them in desperation. He turned to Vic. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this."

"Say what? I was ready to walk before you stuck your scrawny little butt into my business!"

Raven rubbed her temples underneath her hood as she tried to block out the screams and yells of the four other teenagers. Her brows furrowed as her concentration began to wane and shake. There was only one thing for it.

"Be quiet!" Raven screeched out. The other four stopped, the monotone yell surprising them. There was silence for a moment before Robin sighed heavily.

"Look. It doesn't matter how we got into this mess. We're in it, and we will get out of it - together," His masked gaze rose and slowly turned to each person standing before him, each returning a grim nod of agreement. Gar gave him a small smile. "Come one, we've got a city to save."

"How will we get onto the ship without them doing the noticing of us?" Kory asked, looking warily at the huge metal structure. "We can easy fly up to the ship, but the guards will be watchful for us."

"I can get us in," Raven answered, her hand moving through the air and leaving a trail of dark energy in its wake. "My powers can teleport us."

"Like a teleportation... we could beam up on to the ship?" Gar asked eagerly, his eyes glued on the dark energy as it dissipated. "Like 'Scotty beam me up'?"

"Something like that," Raven replied with a weary sigh. She raised both her hands up to her side and closed her eyes. Cracking one open she continued, "Just... this is going to feel a bit strange."

A darkness spread over Robin's being as Raven's energy spread among the teenagers and enveloped them. Robin felt an incredible coldness inside and outside and he blinked hard. And then he almost fell to the floor.

When he had felt the first tendrils of frost, he had been in the middle of Jump City, surrounded by the debris. When he opened his eyes he had found himself in a long corridor, with grey walls and a steel floor. They were on the ship. Robin looked around, absolutely astonished as he felt the cold slip away.

"That dark energy stuff gives me the..." Garfield had begun to whisper, a violent shiver running from the tips of his hair to the end of his toes. Raven shot a sharp look his way, silencing his protest. "I mean... it's uh, pretty cool?"

"We have to get to the firing controls," Robin whispered, sticking his head out of the hall they were in to see if any Gordanians were patrolling the adjacent hallways. He quietly stepped out, his hands held out in front of his in a defensive stance. "There isn't much time."

Kory followed him, floating with a handful of green energy held away from her body, ready to strike. Garfield and Vic followed, Vic's arm held close to his face as he looked at his read outs and scan results. Raven had floated out from the hallway, but stopped and dropped her eyes to the floor before moving after them.

She didn't really belong here. She wasn't one of them. She wasn't one of the good guys.

"Mind tellin' me why you're always by yourself?" She looked up as Vic bent in front of her, his human eyebrow raised in question.

"You heard the kid. I don't exactly fit in," Raven answered, her monotone soft as they both strained to hear for approaching guards.

"He's green, half of me is metal, and she's from space. You fit in just fine," Vic replied airily, his huge hand dropping on to her shoulder and pushing her down the hall way to catch up with the other three who had stopped at the next junction.

"I bring you...apology," Kory whispered to Robin as he peered around the corner. He turned back to her and shook his head quickly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I yelled, too," Robin replied quietly, his gloved hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head.

"And again, you are...nice. On my world, only my _k'norfka_ has shown me such kindness," Kory smiled at him, her head tilting and her eyes shining happily.

"Well, things are different here," Robin replied, a smile blooming over his own face as he finally got a good look at the alien girl. Kory was taller than him, but then most people were – he was still waiting on a late teen growth spurt. Her eyes were that strange green all over; the whites tinted a light mint. It was her hair that Robin was drawn to the most. It flowed out the back of her facial head piece in dark red waves and tumbles. The longer he stared, the more he wanted to run his hands through the locks and then let them rest on the thin curve of her waist. Kory's smile dropped as Robin remained silent and he had to give himself a good hard shake – he was in the middle of a mission, now wasn't the best time to end up with a hard on. "I mean, Earth is welcoming... and you'll fit in..." As he stammered, a blush erupted under the orange-toned skin on Kory's cheeks.

"Uh guys..." Garfield blurted out suddenly, much louder than any of them had dared to speak since boarding the ship. He raised a hand and pointed behind them towards the junction. "I think they know we're here!"

Kory and Robin turned around sharply and their jaws dropped as three of the huge blue lizard aliens charged towards them, their weapons – a large double bladed staff – pointed towards the group of teens.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Vic groaned out from behind Robin. He could hear another two or three of the aliens approaching from behind and assumed that Vic had been cursing their arrival.

"The guards must have come from the room of the controls," Kory said she floated sharply into the air, her eyes glowing and the green energy gathering in balls in her fists. "If we wish to disable the weapon, we must go past them."

"Then let's do this!" Vic cried behind them, a loud crash echoing around them as he threw one of the beasts the floor. The second one which had advanced on him and Raven was quickly wrapped in her dark energy and flung far down the corridor.

Robin had withdrew his bo-staff and Beast Boy has changed a huge green tiger, his furry bulk taking up an imposing amount of the hall way. Raven and Vic turned and as one, the first teens charged forward towards the three alien foes.

The first was dispatched to unconsciousness with a sweep of Robin's staff and a bolt of green energy to the head from Kory. The second was clutched between the huge jaws of Beast-Tiger and thrown into the metallic wall with a sharp thud. The final alien had the misfortune of being thrown in the air by Raven's dark energy before being kicked, hard, by Vic and landing on top of his comrade.

The precision and easy team work that the group had used in that small battle had been invigorating and a wonder for Robin. Usually when he was out with Batman he was taking orders and acted almost robotic, but with the other teenager heroes here they had worked together as one. It had been almost easy.

The group ran and flew down the corridor from where the aliens had come from. Kory let out a gasp as there was the sound of metal scraping against metal and the loud roar of energy pulling and gathering beneath them. The particle weapon had obviously finished charging and was at full power – the Gordanians were obviously getting ready to fire on the city.

"We must disable the particle device!" Kory cried out as they turned a final corner and saw a huge door before them. There were strange symbols covered the shiny metal and Kory let out a startled gasp. "This is the control room! We must take haste!"

They could hear the gruff voice of the alien known as Trogaar as they neared the door, his booming tones filling their senses.

"The Earth scum shall learn... it takes more than five juvenile heroes to defy the mighty Lord Trogaar!"

"Kory, Raven – the door!" Robin cried out as they drew ever closer. The two girls gathered their respective energies and aimed for the door. There was a massive explosion as the metallic door was pushed out of its frame and into the control room, taking at least two Gordanians with it.

"We're not five heroes," Robin called out as they came to a stop in the dust filled air of the control room. "We're one team."

The smug grin which had been on Trogaar's reptilian face dropped quickly as he took in the scene of the five teenagers at the door of his bridge and a trail of unconscious soldiers behind them. The loud growl that echoed from his throat alerted the crew of the bridge and all available hands sprung into action, moving towards the group.

There was a moment of uncertainty in the scuff which followed. Robin was the first to get a hit in against the Gordanians, a kick to ones neck which left it unconscious. Beast Boy had taken a similar approach and managed to throw two through the air with powerful kicks from legs of a kangaroo. There had been a shockwave over the floor of the bridge as Vic had punched his mechanical fists down, so intense had his hit been that part of the floor had given way to the deck below. Kory had used her alien strength in one strong punch and knocked one out with a jab to the chin and knocked three over behind the first from the momentum of the unconscious alien's body.

Trogaar had thrown himself into the battle after watching this, ripping up another portion of the floor and sending a now human Beast Boy flying into one of the metallic walls. The alien leader raised his arms and left out another rumbling growl before running towards the still dazed changeling. His scaled fist was propelled forward first and the alien was shocked as it hit a hard barrier of strange black energy which had risen from the floor. As he howled in pain the hooded figure of Raven rose from the desk and maintained the shield as he took a few more chances to punch forward.

Raven felt her shield beginning to weaken as the alien lord forced her back towards the wall and Beast Boy. As her knees finally buckled under the pressure, her shield failed and she readied herself for the punch she knew was coming. His lizard like fist was less than three inches for her face when the alien's whole body was forced to the side, Robin's lithe body moving Trogaar by the shoulders the scene reminiscent of some strange horse and rider short.

Trogaar struggled with Robin's weight on his shoulders for a few moments before he handed to rip the Boy Wonder from his shoulder and throw his body across the room. Robin quickly tucked his body into the throw, tumbling through the air and ending his landing with a small flip to stabilise his balance. He threw himself back into the fight and managed to get a good punch into Trogaar's face and a roundhouse kick to where the alien's ribs might be before the lizard had managed to hit the floor. The teen readied himself for a final blow to knock the alien leader out, but was suddenly lifted into the air by the waist, the huge reptilian hand around him squeezing painfully.

"Oh, Robin!" Kory's screech filled the deck of the ship as he soared past her head and slammed into the wall with a loud thump. She quickly tore her eyes away when a grunt near her claimed her attention. Trogaar was heading her way. Rising into the air, she could feel her fury reaching a high point before she unleashed a dozen bolts of energy at the moving Gordanian. She squinted into the smoke, scanning over the debris of the deck she had created and let out a squeal as the huge lizard emerged straight from the smoke and grabbed her entire torso in one of his huge scaled hands.

As he slammed her body into the deck, the breath rushed out her body. Trogaar heard the gasp and smiled in delight. He did not count on the alien girl's anger growing even stronger and he let out a roar of pain as he hand was burned by a huge blast of the green energy she possessed which seemed to explode outward from her small body.

"Do not underestimate me," Kory growled as her body was released and Trogaar began a slow backward retreat. She sensed movement behind her and heard the heavy footsteps of Vic quickly moving towards the face off.

Moving off the side, Kory watched the mechanical man get in a good right hook and then an uppercut to the alien's jaw. Vic quickly looked towards her and nodded and they both moved in quickly, as though they had been fighting together for longer than two hours. They both got in a few good hits, and were both shocked when the alien lord lashed out at them and they both flew across the deck, landing on either side of Robin.

"Can you rewire that into some sort of weapon?" Robin asked Vic as he stared at the young man's arm. The fall had dislodged a few of the panels and the extensive circuitry within intrigued Robin.

"I can try," Vic replied as he hastily manipulated one of his fingers to become a complicated looking tool. He bent his head over his other arm and began to quickly mess about with the inner workings. "But I can't promise anything with those lizards coming at us so quickly."

Kory gasped in surprise, her attention focusing back on the Gordanians who remained conscious and Trogaar who were coming towards the trio menacingly. They were easily going to be overpowered by the group of green aliens before them.

"Get away from my friends," Raven's voice drew their attention quickly, the menacing tone becoming even more frightening as they watched her eyes change as she focused her energy. Releasing the injured Beast Boy, she spread her arms wide. "Azerath Mertion Zinthos!"

There was a moment of silence before the ship shuddered, a massive explosion consuming most of the metal out of seemingly nowhere. The ship lurched to the side as it hit the water; the remainders of the ship sunk slowly until only the bridge deck was above the cold water of the bay. The Gordanians had all fallen to the floor during the blast. Raven and Beast Boy were the only two beings standing, the dark haired girl having braced them both for the impact.

Robin, Kory and Vic slowly stood, looking over the pile of Gordanians to the two other teens. A tense silence filled what was left of the bridge, the only sound the occasional fizz of electricity in the wreck. Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief as the silence went on and a small smile began to extend over Kory's lips.

The small celebration was cut short as quickly as it began as Trogaar struggled to his feet, one of his clawed hands extended threateningly towards Raven and Beast Boy. He took a step towards them before suddenly dropping to the deck again, the source of his demise an electric blue laser blast.

"All right, I'm only gonna say this once," Vic announced as he prodded at his arm, changing it back from the cannon he had somehow managed to wire to his hand, the power charging down. "Boo-yah!"

"Well... what do we do with this... stuff?" Raven asked as she looked around the wreckage of the ship and the pack of unconscious Gordanian soldiers on the ground.

"I'll call some contacts in, they'll get them taken away quickly," Robin answered as his gaze swept over the wreckage in a similar fashion. "Raven, can you use your energy to detain them just in case more of them wake up?"

"I don't think they'll be waking up anytime soon," Raven answered, an eyebrow raised as she conjured a small flame of her dark energy. Robin's eyebrows shot up his forehead quickly. "They're not dead. Don't be an idiot."

"Please, can we get them away?" Kory's voice interrupted the impending argument, her gaze on the lizards wary and almost fearful. Robin gave a sharp nod before stepping away from the group and drawing a communications device from a pouch on his utility belt.

"Dudes, that was so totally awesome!" Garfield cried out, one of his gloved fists punching into the air in joy. "We totally kicked alien butt!"

"I think some of us did a little bit more kicking than others," Vic replied with a chuckle as Raven's dark energy enveloped Garfield and forced him to sit down on the ground. The green boy was about to protest before a glare forced him to stop in his verbal tracks. She moved closer to him and placed a glowing hand against his back, healing any damage his encounter with the wall had done.

"Friend... Raven?" Kory asked timidly as she watched the girl work on her other new friend. Violet eyes met green with a single eyebrow raised. "Could you use your powers to check I?"

"I don't know too much about alien anatomy, but I'll take a look," Raven answered after a moment as she took a step towards the tall alien girl and placed a hand against the black and purple covered abdomen. Her eyes widened for a moment before they glowed and she concentrated on her work. As she pulled away she looked at Kory doubtfully. "There was a lot of damage in there... I don't think it was all caused by this fight..."

"No, it was not," Kory replied carefully, her eyes pleading with the dark haired girl. Raven sighed before nodding her head and turning towards Vic who had been watching the exchange with a guarded expression.

"The Justice League will be here in less than an hour to take them away," Robin's voice carried over the wreckage as he carefully picked his way back over to them. Raven met him halfway, using her powers to check for injuries as he moved towards the group.

"_The_ Justice League?" Garfield asked, his eyes widening to almost extreme proportions. "They're coming _here_?"

"Yes," Robin replied shortly, his eyes closing behind his mask as he felt a new headache coming on.

"Then what?" Vic questioned, his huge arms spread out as he shrugged. "Then what do we do?"

Robin sighed as he looked at the four teens in front of him. Then what, indeed.

...

A/N: That was it everyone. I would love any feedback at all. I'll be back with another chapter of this soon (I have a lot of work to do this week), and two one shots which will be posted in the next three days.


End file.
